


Misreading the subtext

by frozen_violets



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_violets/pseuds/frozen_violets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming from a different culture, Adaar finds it hard to read how her comrades in the Inquisition feel about her. But she give it her best shot anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cassandra

The two of them were trekking back through the halls of the once great Haven Chantry. The halls echoed with each footstep.

"You know, it seems like I have been wrong about you, and for that I apologise." Cassandra stopped to turn to her companion. "You have been doing your best for the Inquisition and we, I couldn't have made such progress without you." She looked up to the Qunari. The Herald of Andraste. They had come a long way from prisoner to comrades in the Inquisition.

"Nor I without you" The Qunari bent down and captured the Seeker's mouth in a passionate kiss.

"I..uh..What was that!" Cassandra backed away from the suddenly affectionate Herald, stuttering through her words.

"Oh. I'm sorry, did I misread the situation?" The giant looked down saddened at the recoil. 

"Yes. Please leave." She turned away, trying to hide the rising blush on her cheeks. 

"I, I'm sor-"

"Just go!" Adaar left, slamming the door shut in her haste.

Cassandra let out a whimper and sank to her knees, struggling to cope with the heat that was slowly spreading up from her core. 

"Oh Maker...”


	2. Josephine

The diplomat was hard at work, the piles of paper on the desk never seeming to lessen, but still, she was enjoying it. The Inquisition had certainly turned out to be an adventure so far. Deciding to take a break, she ventured out of her quarters and into the Herald.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Your Worship" She took a hold of the hand offered to her and stood back up.

"No. It was my fault, I was the one storming around the place."

"And why is that exactly?" The Antivan's curiosity got the better of her.

"Oh, I have to rush to fit in all of the diplomatic incidents I need to cause before dinner." she laughed, half joking.

Josephine paled, "..Incidents? Perhaps you had better come into my office."

She led the Qunari to a chair in front of her desk and removed some of the paperwork.

"Being kept quite busy then?" The Herald looked around, trying not to lock on to the concerned eyes of the other woman.

"Yes, but really, I'd like to know what 'trouble' you've been getting up to."

The Herald sighed, meeting her gaze, "I am finding it hard to understand, ques and signs. What are those subtle social tells? How do you flirt?" The Qunari rested her head on the desk with a resounding thump.

Josephine blushed, unprepared for this topic of conversation. "I.. I don't exactly know how to answer that." The Qunari looked up.

"A beautiful woman such as yourself must have many admirers vying for her attention. How do they do it?"

The diplomat's blush deepened but remained unnoticed. "I.. I can't say I have. You on the other hand have many fine qualities yourself, you make good conversation and are fun company. Use those. I know there is certainly no one else I would rather discuss matters of the Qun with over an Orlesian wine." Josephine reached out and held the other woman's hand, comforting her.

"Truely?" Adaar straightened up but kept the contact.

"Of course." Josephine smiled brightly. The Qunari pulled their hands toward herself, pulling Josephine across the desk, and met the Antivan's lips with a kiss.

She stiffened with surprise. Feeling this, the Qunari to stood up and awkwardly left the room.

"I am so sorry, I misread.."

"No!" Josephine replies back weakly to the already closed door.

"..I do not mind.." 


	3. Leliana

The sister was returning from a briefing when she saw the Herald leaving Josie's office in a rush. She wandered over see what the matter was. Josephine was distressed, and panicked, and seemed to be busying herself in her work.

"Josie, work at this hour?" Straight forward questions would not yield much for an old player of the Game.

"Oh, you know me, I love my work." She responded without looking up. Leliana walked closer grinning.

"Perhaps something has you distracted then? A large horned-" The paper Josephine was holding fell to the floor, "-Herald perhaps? I'll take that as a yes."

"I, I don't know what-" She was getting more nervous, it was not like Josie to mumble her words. Something was wrong.

"What did she do?" Leliana's tone darkened. Almost without meaning to, the diplomat put her fingers to her mouth. Seeing this, the sister span and left the room.

"I hope she doesn't do something to drastic..." Josephine muttered to herself.

* * *

Leliana caught the Qunari on the way to her room. "Herald." The icy tone made the giant spin around.

"Spymaster, how may I help you?" Confusion apparent on the Qunari. The sister reduced the distance between them.

"What you did to Josie-" She began darkly.

"I did nothin-" The Qunari suddenly found a blade pressed against her throat. Leliana began again.

"What you did to Josie is unacceptable. You-" Adaar batted the blade out the way. Leliana grabbed her wrists and slammed them against the wall, pinning her there.

"Do not touch her; she is not yours to play with!" They locked eyes. The smaller pair burning furiously, staring with a passion.. was that jealousy?

"And who is then?" The Herald growled low, pushing against the sister, spinning them both until it was her who was pinned to the wall. "You?" The Herald stole a kiss.

A flash of pain, then a crack as the Spymaster brought a knee to her stomach, then a slap to her face upon freeing herself.

"I. Well.. Sorry." And the Qunari all but sprinted out of sight.

With her gone the scowl began to drop from the sister's face. Leliana licked her lips and smiled. Perhaps she didn't have to die.

Not just yet.


	4. Sera

Sera watched the Herald come in to the tavern and grab a drink. A really big one. Must be having a hard time. Guess she needs a bit of fun. She grinned to herself. I can do that.

"Oi, Shiny horns! Over here" She pat the seat next to her. "Crap day then?"

The Qunari sat down, her face red like she'd been slapped. "Full of misunderstandings, yes." She sighed.

"I hear you been chasing some tail. Looks like it fought back!"  Sera laughed, taking a drink.

"I just don't understand those humans." She rubbed her cheek before downing the glass. "Another!"

"Humans are all alike, so human-y, don't know how to have fun! They've all got sticks up their arses."

"Sounds painful" the other woman added, taking a drink.

"Ha ha, you're a riot. In any case, thems lot saying no to you is a pissing bad idea. I mean look at you, you're well fit!"

"Ha, thanks. You ain’t too bad either." She grinned. She leant forward to- no, she was just misunderstanding. She didn't want to alienate another friend. Ah well. Finishing off her third, no fourth, drink of the evening Adaar thought it was time to leave.

"Well, see you around Sera." And left.

Sera, poised to kiss the Herald, opened her eye in surprise. "Wait.. what?" Sera stared lost for words as the Qunari left the tavern.


End file.
